


Going My Way?

by DocGorpy



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocGorpy/pseuds/DocGorpy
Summary: “Aw, c'mon Nix, you survived the war, you can survive this.”





	Going My Way?

Nix stood in front of the biggest mirror in the house he could find. It so happened, this one was in the large foyer of his childhood home. His face scrunched up as he tried to tackle one of the hardest feats he ever had to face in his life, and that was tying up his God-damned bowtie. He fumbled with the silky piece of fabric, frustrated, giving up and starting again ceaselessly. Finally, he pulled the tie out from under his collar and let it fall onto the rich marble tabletop in front of him. He gripped the cool edge of it nervously and stared into his reflection with a furrowed brow. A blurry image of a man coming in from behind him slowly became focused in the mirror.

“Awww, what’s got those big furry caterpillars all stitched up?” An engraved silver flask was pressed to Nix’s arm in offering.

“Harry,” he greeted gruffly and regarded the flask with a nod, “Making good use of my wedding present there, huh?” He accepted it and took the quickest, tiniest swig to calm his nerves. Not too much, he was trying to avoid liquor, especially that day. “Thanks. I don’t suppose you know how to tie one of these little bastards?” He waved the slightly wrinkled bowtie in front of Harry’s face as he handed the flask back.

“Oh, you’re kidding, right?” Harry set the flask down on the table and took the dangling cloth. “You’re telling me that a well-to-do Yale boy such as yourself doesn’t even know how to square up a bowtie?”

“I did once upon a time, but there weren’t much fancy dress parties in the war to keep me in practice. You should know.” He craned his neck up to make way for Harry’s skilled hands, which were done with their task in a matter of seconds.

“ _Voilà_.” Harry let go of the newly knotted bow and extended his hands towards it with his fingers splayed out. “Now, for my next trick, I’m gonna get those wrinkles in your brow ironed out. What’s botherin’ you, buddy? Cold feet?”

“No, ‘course not.” Nix reached for the flask on the table without thinking and grasped it in his hand tightly before he remembered himself and returned it to its rightful owner. Harry noticed his hesitation and planted his arm across Nix’s shoulders.

“Aw, c'mon Nix, you survived the war, you can survive this.” Harry chuckled good-naturedly.

“That’s true, but what if I choke, or he doesn’t like what I’ve got to say?” They walked in the direction of the garden, a vision of white sheets and yellow flowers and green dress uniforms. The whole company was there, and getting  _very_  drunk. Nix waved apprehensively towards a pink-faced Buck Compton, and he thought that maybe rolling out the drinks before the whole thing even started wasn’t such a good idea after all. “I only wrote them yesterday, y'know,” he confided.

“You only wrote your vows yesterday?” Harry was incredulous. “Damn, am I thrilled to hear this.”

“Gee, thanks for the support there. You’re a real good friend.”

“I’m kidding. If it helps any, I got my ma’s help with mine. Kitty loved it.”

“My mother is a cold-hearted bitch, so it’s a dead end there.”

“Hey, your mom ain’t that bad.”

“You know she is. Her idea of love was sending me off to war with a crate of Vat 69. She basically enabled my drinking problem.”

Harry relented, “Whatever you say, bud.”

“Well, she did organize this whole thing.” Nix turned back towards the house, “Which reminds me, I have to go over some details with the chef. Watch the kids, will you? Try to keep them from breaking shit.”

“Yes, dear.” Harry walked towards the men and bellowed, “Easy Company! What are we drinkin’?”

Nix was still within earshot and shook his head with a slight curling of the lip. He made his way up a beautiful staircase, a large arched window right at the top was letting the afternoon light in wonderfully. Before he could turn the corner, Dick was there. He had a small notebook in his hands and was scribbling away. He noticed Nix and tucked the book in his coat pocket securely.

Nix got a look that he was well accustomed to, it was a look that Dick had given him time and time again. A look that meant, 'How are you holding up?’, 'You look wonderful,’ 'I love you,’ and many other things all at the same time.

“Hey stranger, whatcha doin’ tonight?” Dick said without flinching, a growing smirk on his lips. “Feel like spending it with a guy like me?”

Nix chuckled and played along, “Depends, will there be booze?”

“Oh, enough to drown in Nazis in.” Dick crossed the floor towards him, where Nix stood in the light of the large window. He gathered Nix up in his arms and chuckled when he heard a loud screeching laugh from the garden. “Though I think those drunk paratroopers outside have already depleted the supply significantly.” His face became more serious as he asked, “You nervous?”

Nix tilted his head briefly, “A little.” He eyed the notebook in Dick’s coat pocket, “Whatcha writing there?”

“Oh, nothing,” Dick answered dismissively. “Hey, what say we get away from all this formality and just elope right now?” He joked hastily, pulling Nix in closer.

“Woah there, Major Winters, you’re on a rebellious streak today? My mother’s gonna hate you for even suggesting that.”

“We all know your mother secretly loves me more than you.”

“That’s because you’re all tall and unwavering like my father.” Nix laughed and pushed him away playfully, “Hey, get outta here, huh? Don’t you know its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?”

“Who made you the bride?”

“You don’t have the body for it.” Nix grinned, eyeing him up and down. “You’re too rigid to be a bride.”

“Alright,” Dick chuckled and raised his hands up in defeat, then started to walk away backwards. “But don’t forget to meet me in the garden at eighteen hundred hours,” he said before turning around, tapping his watch.

Nix’s chat with the chef was brief, when he walked in to talk about the cake and how important it was that the chocolate tasted just right — “Those bastards love their chocolate.” — his mother came crashing in, telling him to get his ass downstairs and get his hair fixed. He had no idea what she was talking about, his hair was always perfect. But his mother always had a way of seeing imperfections in everything she laid her eyes on. He obliged nonetheless, and before he knew it, it was finally time.

They had decided to walk down the aisle together, and when Nix got back to the foyer, he spotted Dick in the doorway waiting for him, reading from his little notebook.

“Going my way?” He said softly into Dick’s ear.

Dick turned around and offered his arm with a boyish smile, “Always.”

The music picked up, and they walked arm-in-arm towards the altar. The men of Easy company were all lined up at the sides of the aisle, watching them with weepy eyes and proud smiles. Before they reached the altar, Dick confessed, “I have to tell you, I only wrote my vows yesterday. You caught me this afternoon making changes.”

Nix laughed out loud and clapped a hand over his mouth when everyone’s gaze suddenly became directed at him. “You’re kidding.” Nix looked up at him with an amused grin, “Me too.”


End file.
